godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Gang Man-Suk
- Post Ragnarok= - Originally= }} |age = 23 40 (17 years after RagnarÖk) |gender = Male |style =Northern ITF Taekwondo |level = 12 |gp = |hp = |family = |debut = Chapter 6 |species = Human |Name = Gang Man-Suk |charyeok = None |occupation = |affiliation = Balhae|status = Alive}} Gang Man-Suk was a participant of G.O.H Tournament in the metropolitan region. He was a favorite to win until he was completely defeated by Jin Mo-Ri for using excessive violence. 17 years after the RagnarÖk, He follows his master, becoming a member of Anti-Government Organization Balhae. Appearance Man-Suk has a strong build and spiky hair. He was seen wearing a sweatshirt and the pockets were stitched with his hands inside. He also wore very heavy pants, which he removed in his final battle with Jin Mo-Ri. Seventeen years after the events of RagnarÖk, his overall appearance remains, though he now has light facial hair around his jaw. Personality He had a violent and a delinquent like personality and wanted to have his opponents beg for mercy in front of him. It was due to seeing his father begging to people that frustrated him, leading him to make others to do so. He also gets extremely violent when insulted. After being defeated by Mo-Ri, he has become scared of him and mumbles to himself "Monster". He is later snapped out of this by Judge P, however, whenever Jin Mo-Ri is around, he will be completely subservient. He holds Lee Soo-Jin in high regards as his master, and always helped her whenever he could. He even shield her from a rock that about to hit her. Relationships Jin Mo-Ri As soon as Man-Suk entered the preliminaries, Mo-Ri declared that he doesn't like him and saved Gam-Do from Man Suk. This increased the enmity between the two and it led to a fight. Later, during Man-Suk's fight, he was in control, but due to his violent nature he started torturing Gam-Do. This angered Mo-Ri and he entered the ring to fight. The fight resulted in Mo-Ri utterly defeating Man-Suk and inflicting trauma upon him. Gang Man-Suk was in a state where he kept mumbling that Jin Mo-Ri was a monster before Judge P snapped him out of it. But still reverts to being meek whenever Mo-Ri reprimands him. Lee Soo-Jin She was his master in Northern ITF Taekwondo that met with him years ago and trained him. Gang Man-Suk is grateful for this and humble around her, Although, It doesn't prevent him from teasing his master's cluelessness about the more modern south korea. Gang Man-Suk always call her 'master'. History When Man-Suk was a kid, he always saw his father act tough in front of the weak, but when a stronger person appeared, his father would beg for mercy which made Man-Suk refuse to beg to anyone, believing it shows weakness. Man-Suk later became a normal street thug, but one day he was ambushed and hospitalized for thirty weeks but in truth it was Taek Jae-Kal who hospitalized him and the only person he begged to. When Man-Suk was healed, he was about to kill himself when he was beaten by Jae-Kal but then a mysterious person appeared and offered him the power to beat others and later appeared at Busan High School to have his revenge on Jae-Kal where he killed three hundred and was believed that he had learnt Northern ITF Taekwondo while on his missing year. It was then believed that he was still wearing the straight jacket while he was killing the students. Plot A Round With God Man-Suk enter the God Of High School Tournament and was known to be the favorite to win the tournament due to his background and his talents. Man-Suk met Go Gam-Do who he kick but was saved by Jin Mo-Ri. Man-Suk walk away from Mo-Ri, thinking he was a weakling and walk toward Yu Mi-Ra who he ask why she was here to which she ignorant him. Man-Suk then took Mi-Ra sword, thinking it should be with a man, but was later taken by Mo-Ri but Man-Suk kick Mo-Ri which made him bleed and sent him flying. But Mo-Ri came back and took back the sword again. Both Man-Suk and Mo-Ri end up laughing but told him to stop laughing. Mi-Ra came behind Man-Suk and use Tong Be Kwon and did a air kick to Man-Suk face, but Man-Suk remain harmless and look at her panties which made her blush. Man-Suk start liking Mi-Ra even more and ask her out, but Mo-Ri came and pull down Man-Suk pant which didn't made Man-Suk upset and told him the inside count and if he wanna see which made Mo-Ri put his pant up fast. Man-Suk start attacking Mo-Ri and sent him flying again but Man-Suk ankle was broken thanks to Mo-Ri. Man-Suk then ask for Mo-Ri name which the latter will tell him if he beat him. As both Mo-Ri and Man-Suk were about to crash to each other, Mi-Ra came in and break Mo-Ri for putting her sword into his mounth which ended the fight and let Man-Suk enter to the real battle. Man-Suk next fight is with Gam-Do where the match start when Gam-Do start using several attacks against Man-Suk and sent him off stage. Man-Suk then got up and went back to the stage, but Gam-Do give him a strong kick which Man-Suk broke free from his jacket and use his free hand to block it. Man-Suk rush in and grab Gam-Do hair and toss to him to floor to kick him. am-Do was now injury and toss to the floor, Man-Suk went in close to and start attacking Gam-Do, Gam-Do try to use what his master once taught him but all it did made Man-Suk tickle. Man-Suk mention that he felt the shockwave Gam-Do sent out, but Man-Suk bounce it back to Gam-Do to avoid the damage. Man-Suk then mention he didn't use it on Mi-Ra because he didn't wanted to hurt her and told everyone to quit now if they are afraid of him. Man-Suk then grab hold of Gam-Do and give hitting him until he bow his head to him to which the latter refuse to bow his head. Gam-Do try to punch Man-Suk, but miss and made Man-Suk to get out his other arm and put him in a arm lock. But then Jin Mo-Ri enter the ring again and punch him which sent him flying a bit. When Man-Suk got up to strike again, Mo-Ri give him a kick which crack the ground, and defeating him. But Man-Suk with dark smoke coming out of his legs and told Mo-Ri that he will not bow down to anyone ever again. Man-Suk summon all of his strength into one kick to kill Mo-Ri, but Mo-Ri counter attack it and defeat him with a special move. Man-Suk was then reported to be out of commission and end up mumbling to himself Monster, referencing to Mo-Ri. Sage Realm Arc We first see Man-Suk coming out of imprisonment with a wimpy figure stemming from his defeat at the hands of Mo-Ri. Man-suk is then seen called by Judge P but is frightened by her and hides behind a tree she then tells him that Jae Kal-Taek was killed at the hands of Mo-ri, she then reassures his fears of well everything by telling him Mo-Ri was too strong. Two people are then seen threatening Man-Suk to call a taxi for them but Man-Suk was "reborn" and intimidated the hoodlums into getting him a taxi. Abilities Man-Suk is a strong competitor in the Metropolitan region part of G.O.H Tournament. He is also known as one of the 3 Emperors in the whole country. He had a level of 12, depicting his strength. He was able to easily overpower Go Gam-Do. His martial arts style is Northern ITF Taekwondo. He is a genuine fighter. Superhuman Endurance: Man-Suk has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training with his master he has superhuman agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Superhuman Strength: Man-Suk has shown throughout the series a consistently monstrous degree of physical strength. Even with his arms restrained, he casually flung Jin Mo-Ri into a wall, cratering him on the impact. Against Go Gam-Do, the latter was hopelessly outmatched, and once he stopped playing around he effortlessly countered his strongest attack with the Northern Wave Rebound. His Front Kick created a shockwave that destroyed the ring in the direction he launched it. After landing in Oraeguk, his Front Kick that he demonstrated against the Priests created a shockwave that dwarfed hills. Superhuman Speed: Man-Suk has shown remarkable speed. When he dropped his heavy pants, his speed increased to a point where he could appear in the blink of an eye. Martial Arts Northern ITF Taekwondo *'Wave Rebound': This is a technique that is used to counter shockwaves. It is done by stamping the user's feet on the ground and generating a shockwave that either cancels or reflects the opponent's shockwave. *'Front Kick': This technique is simply a front kick with enormous strength behind it. When used, it destroyed the battle ring and even hurt the audience in the path of the kick. *'Hwechook': References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Failed Participant Category:Strength Group Category:Human